In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,404,672, 4,250,666, 3,293,798 and 2,803,923 and U.S. design Nos. 244,471 and 207,915 are examples of plant holders. They are not suitable for collapsing or dismantling and the examples do not have adequate support structures.